brotherhoodnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grand Empire of Kantorus
History Geography Kantorus is a large island in the north of the Atlantic Ocean. It is divided into 4 provinces. Bongoworld, Kalad, Baile and Kantania. The Empire, however, spans much further. The overseas territories are governed by the KOTA (Kantorus Overseas Territorial Assembly) which is a devolved government. In Kalad the huge capital city of Kantoran City sprawls across the lush grasslands and wooded forests. Many small settlements are dotted around outside the towering walls. In Kantania the vast industrial complexes of Kantore litter the harsh, arid desert and pollute the rich, blue sky with thick smog. People are confined into small, dense hostels and are sent out to work in the Government's factories, producing arms, vehicles and ships for the military. In Baile the resident Irish population reside in beautiful farms and towns. The largest city, Greater Dublin, frolicks in the wealth of this region's potato exports. Many large forests are located here, along with the majority of surviving Bongos, living in the shadow of towering oak and spikey hawthorn trees. In Bongoworld, the desolate wastes to the north, there are few cities. This is due to the intense bombing campaign that Kantorus conducted against it's rival state. The cities that are left are massive and immensely populated. Bongoworld declared independence after Governor Chaka Bongo signed the partition in 1790, but recently after dozens of wars, Bongoworld has joined the Kantor Alliance. Government The Official Government of Kantorus is a huge organisation, with over 1000 MPs in the House of Commons and 100 Ministers in the House of Bills. There are 2 major parties in Kantorus, the Labour Party (Incumbent) and the Conservative Party. The leader of the Labour Party, James Corbyn, is the current Prime Minister since 2045. Important People Lord Kantor III James Corbyn, Prime Minister Pasha Rouge, Minister of Finance High General Alexander Cheese High Admiral Smako Paco High Wing Commodore Pollo Sanchez General Augustus Higgins (KESF) General Violet Winters Brigadier General Imogen Obama Dr. Bob, Chief Scientist Billy-Bob Peters Minister of Defence Important Cities Kantoran City - Capital City of the Empire Kantore - Industrial City Kalad'fah - City on the continent of Draenor Kantoro - The Capital City of Kantor-12b Military The Kantorus Army, Navy and Air Force are famed for being one of the largest and most advanced militaries in the world. The strength of the military as of 2060: General Violet Winters Brigadier General Imogen Obama 100,000,000 Kantorus Soldiers 1,000,000,000 Kantorus Conscripts 10,000 Kantorus Elite Special Forces 50,000 K-21 Armoured APCS 25,000 K-23 Light Tanks 10,000 K-24 Heavy Tanks 500 K-28 Laser Tanks 10,000 Kantorus Guard 100 Kantorus Honour Guard 1000 K-31 Submarines 2500 K-34 Destroyers 500 K-36 Battleships 50 K-39 Aircraft Carriers 250,000 Kantorus bombers 300,000 Kantorus fighter planes 5 Orbital Space Stations 100 Orbital Defence Platforms 500 Kantorus Terra Guard Spaceships Weapons KTG-666 - Standard issue assault rifle KTS-12 - .50cal sniper rifle BFG-69 - high powered rifle that shreds internal organs 787-DX Sonic Cannon - Fires beams of energy Anthrax Grenades - Grenades that explode pure energy Police: Detective Pablo Salvador 20,000 Police officers 5,000 Secret Police members 10,000 Police cars 200 Armoured Riot Vehicles